Depending upon the type and style of apparel, the manufacture of apparel involves numerous steps, including forming a fabric, dyeing and finishing the fabric, cutting the fabric, and sewing the cut fabric into individual items of apparel. Typically, one of the last steps in the manufacturing process is the application of one or more labels. These labels are intended to be source identifiers, to provide size or garment care information, or provide warnings or legal disclaimers.
Labels are sometimes adhesively affixed to the garment, but are more conventionally sewn into the garment, either on an open surface or along a hem or seam. Labels that are adhesively affixed, however, cannot normally be affixed to items of apparel that must be drycleaned or laundered. Labels that must be sewn into garments require an additional step of affixing the label to the garment and the additional embroidered or printed label stock, all of which amounts to additional costs for the finished garment. Additionally, the labels typically must be sewn in a different area of the sewing facility or at an entirely different facility.
Another problem with labels or tags that are sewn into the apparel is that they must sometimes be located where they are visible, but are nevertheless uncomfortable to the wearer. For example, product tags in T-shirts are sewn inside the neck area of the shirt. Depending upon how the tag is sewn, it may be also be uncomfortable for the wearer. In such cases, wearers often remove these tags. As a result, product identification and care information is lost, and the garment is frequently damaged during the process of removing the tag.
One method that has been attempted has been to transfer print a product label within a garment. The results, however, have not been satisfactory. First, transfer printing leaves a raised pattern on the surface of the garment. Inherently, the raised pattern of dried ink does not have a good hand, and is thus uncomfortable to the wearer. Also, transfer printing cannot withstand repeated laundering and wears off after only a few home washings. The costs associated with transfer printing labels onto garments, including label stock and labor costs, are also relatively high.